


Slow Motion Seduction

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Vie is a up-and-coming romance novelist who has been nursing a crush on chef Finn Collins since her knee-length plaid-wearing days. She'd just assumed it wouldn't be requited, except maybe it is? She's totally not taking her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiisa/gifts), [mori/Viemaya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mori%2FViemaya).



> this fic will be Maya/Finn and the next fic in the series will be the Clarke/Lexa companion story.

Maya hated how frizzy her hair could get, which was why she usually took the extra effort to blow out her hair and, on days like this, use her curling iron to twist the black locks into artful curls.  She put the iron down on her bathroom counter so it could cool and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyebrows looked neat, her lips the perfect shade of dusky pink to complement her floral dress with the mint green leaves. 

“You are a hot, confident woman,” she said to her reflection.  Yep, she was totally ready for her date. Well, sort of.

It wasn’t actually a _date_. Technically she was going out to breakfast, alone. Was it so bad to enjoy every bite of a meal and fantasize that the chef made it especially to seduce you?  Maya had been doing this self-affirmation thing where she doesn’t scold herself for being weird, because everyone’s different and therefore she’s probably behaving very normally for a woman with a crush.

“Oh, almost forgot!” She picked up the delicate gold chain that held her crucifix and latched it around her neck. “There.”

The necklace had been a gift from her parents when she turned sixteen. She’d been at boarding school at the time and her mom had told her how proud they were that Maya had been turning into ‘such an excellent young woman’. She was pretty sure when her parents had sent her to the prestigious Saint Agnes’ Academy; they hadn’t done so with the expectation that Maya would have more sex than she probably would’ve had if she’d gone to a public high school. But there you go.

Saint Agnes’ was where she had met Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, and Raven Reyes, and those women were the reason why she was going to eat at The Yolk in the first place. It was a bit cool outside for May, and overcast with the threat of rain, but Maya enjoyed the twenty minute walk downtown to the restaurant. She felt like today would be a good writing day.

She doesn’t just go to The Yolk to sit and eat alone; she had a pretty good excuse for spending so much time here per week. Maya did have a part-time job, but she was also building a career as a romance novelist. She had published ten novellas online and a major publishing house had just professed interest in contracting her to write a book to be put into print.  Which was what she was currently working on and she’s much more productive when she works outside of her apartment. That’s her excuse, really, so she doesn’t look like a loser eating alone for over an hour. The clean, attractive lines of The Yolk pop into view as she rounded the corner and Maya quashed the grin threatening to break out on her face.

The doors chimed as she walked through them, waving at Vera, an older retired woman who was one of the regulars, as she peered up from her crossword, cooling coffee forgotten on the table. Gustus, a bodybuilder, had a table full of plates just for himself, obviously carbo-loading before he hit the gym.  She took a quick look in the pastry case before grabbing her usual seat by the window. The glass pane was fogged over and she couldn’t resist drawing a sun into the condensation.

“Hey, Maya, what’ll you have today?” Sterling asked her as he popped over to her table, flipping open his orders script. By this point, Maya has the menu memorized so she chooses the first thing that comes to mind.

“I’ll have the cheddar biscuit sandwich, with bacon…and some fruit and yogurt on the side.”

“’Kay it’ll be about fifteen minutes. Juice or water?”

“Water’s fine for now.” She thanked him and pulled out her laptop, waking it up so she could return her focus to the chapter in front of her.  Glancing surreptitiously towards the open-plan kitchen, she saw the reason why she spent so much time in here rather than one of the cafes closer to her apartment: Finn Collins.

Finn was the owner and head chef of The Yolk and Maya has had a crush on him pretty much since she was sixteen. Not that he really noticed her as more than the awkward, slightly-weird introverted friend to Raven and Clarke. And Clarke, Raven, and Octavia had been the popular girls at Saint Agnes’. Going to an all-girls’ boarding school had made Maya an expert on longing for a guy from a distance. Finn had his back to her as he worked on something at the counter and she let out a slow sigh when she realized he had his hair half pulled back in a messy ponytail and that stupid plain white tee on.

 _Lord give me strength_ , she prayed, before willing herself to turn away and start tapping at the keys. Her heroine, Astrid, was about to rebel against her tyrant government and save the soft-hearted hero, Dashiell, who was about to be murdered for his bone marrow. Of course, the words wouldn’t come right away, so she busied herself with tiny editing corrections until she could put the distraction out of her mind.

Maya had just gotten into the swing of writing, taking a minute there and here to take a bite out of her breakfast, when someone swooped in and took the seat across from her. “Hey there, stranger.”

Finn was winking at her and grinning as he rested an elbow on the back of the chair behind him. Maya was so startled she nearly knocked over her glass of water. Scrambling to mop up the slight spill, she managed to smile back nervously. “Finn! How are you?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that,” he said, looking chagrined. “I just wanted to chat with you since I see you fairly often but we rarely get a chance to talk.” _Was that his way of saying she was being a creepy stalker?_ Maya’s brain couldn’t help overanalyzing the comment. But Finn didn’t look the least bit irritated; he took the sodden napkin from her and tossed it in the direction of the wastebin several feet away.

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t want to bother you while you were working, especially since we don’t know each other that well.” She shrugged, trying to downplay whatever he might have picked up on from her. That made Finn wrinkle his forehead and lean forward until he was almost touching her laptop with his chin.

“We _are_ friends, you know that, Maya? And besides how else are we supposed to get to know each other better if we don’t talk more?” Oh, she definitely wanted that. She wanted that almost as much as she wanted that light beard of his on particular parts of her naked body.

“You may have a point.” She conceded. That got her a smirk that did twisty things to her insides.

“Of course I have a point. So, why don’t you let me take you out for gelato Friday night? I know a great place.”

Maya might not be the most forward of women, especially not next to Clarke, Raven, and Octavia, but she could be bold when necessary. Like now. “Are you asking me out on a date?”  Her voice somehow managed to do the playful, husky thing she’d tried to practice in the mirror when she was a teenager. Success! Finn’s eyes darted down to her lips for longer than a second and he licked his own.

“I’d like it to be, if you do as well.”

“Then yes, I’ll go out with you.”

“Awesome,” Finn looked like he wanted to say more, but a shout from the back had him sighing and giving her a regretful look.

“Duty calls. You still have my number, right?”

“Yes. Go save the day and text me the details later.”

Thankfully, Maya had enough self-control to not squeal and flail in public. (She saved that for later when she was back home.)

 

* * *

 

 

She had a few days to go before her date, and all her confidence seemed to have melted into a frazzled ball of nerves. Which was why she made the SOS text to Clarke. ( _Have date Fri night. Freaking out. Need tips_. * **Sweaty Emoji** *) Maya had witnessed Clarke flirt with, and pick up, tons of people (of both the male and female persuasion) so she had figured Clarke could give her a few tips. Eye of the Tiger, slay him girl, that kind of thing.

Except, no.

Clarke had just texted her back: _We’re coming over. Margaritas 2Nite_. Accompanying that text was another full text of every single alcohol-related emoji Clarke’s phone had. Maya had groaned, this was the last thing she wanted. Well, maybe not. They were her friends, moreso now than when they were teenagers. It was just she wasn’t a hundred percent sure they’d be okay with her dating Finn. She knows Finn and Raven had dated for a hot minute in high school before giving up and just going back to being drift-compatible besties for life, and that Clarke had hooked up with him one spring break in college but neither of them seemed hung up on the other.

At six o’clock, the Unholy Trio (as they’d been called at St Agnes’) came barging through her door. Which was weird because Maya was certain she’d locked that door. But then again, Raven could probably pick a lock with the best of them.

A scant hour later, they’d finished the tacos Clarke had picked up from Stella’s and were just pouring themselves a second margarita when Raven bit the bullet. “So, where is Finn taking you on Friday night?”

Maya nearly choked and dribbled bits of her margarita down her chin as she set her glass down on the table. “Uh—I didn’t…how did you…” She had been very careful to say nothing about her pathetic crush on Finn as it came and went over the years. Raven rolled her eyes and gave her a pointed look.

“You’re not that good an actress, Maya. And I know you’re in his place all the time, so I connected the dots.” Those were some pretty far-away dots, but Maya let it slide for now.

“He said he knew a good gelato place where we could talk.”

The three gave impressed nods. “It’s not a movie, or dinner, kudos to him.” Octavia pointed out.

“Look,” Raven leaned onto her elbows, looking more sober than she probably was. “I know Finn. And I’m pretty sure he’s interested, he wouldn’t have asked you out otherwise. Just be your cute, activist, horny little self and all will be well.” The sage advice of Raven C. Reyes.

“You’re right.” Maya sighed and squared her shoulders.  “We do have a fair bit in common, enough to talk for hours about. And if all else fails, I’m pretty sure I can pull him into a dark corner and entice him with sex.”

“Hear, hear!” Clarke cheered along with the other two women, raising her margarita glass for a toast.

“Is this a general girl’s night, or am I not allowed to ask you how your mission to get in our former Valedictorian’s pants is going?” Octavia turned to Clarke with an expectant eyebrow. Maya looked confusedly from brunette to blonde.

“Wait, what? You and Lexa? You mean you two haven’t ever...” She waved her hand, as if that were description enough. To be fair, Clarke had been fairly proliferate when it came to making out with the girls at their school. Maya had always assumed at some point the sexual tension between Lexa and Clarke would boil over, probably in the Field Hockey equipment shed.

“Munched each other’s rugs? Nope.” Clarke popped the ‘p’. “Unfortunately, back in school, I was too consumed by our little vendetta to actually make a move, not even for an angry hookup.”

“But now Lexa has moved back here and is opening her own clothing boutique or something.” Raven explained. “Which means Clarke finally has a chance to find out whether Lexa is as good in bed as she’s been fantasizing all these years.”

The alcohol and frank conversation was clearly going to her head, which was the only explanation for why Maya blurted it out.  “I’ve had sex with Lexa.”

You could’ve heard a pin drop after that admission. Three sets of eyes turned to her and widened, followed by three sets of mouths. Suddenly fearing that she had wrecked whatever friendship they had, Maya rushed to explain. “It was just a couple times during our final year and we definitely don’t carry a torch for each other or anything like that—“

Clarke reached over the table and grasped her hands, halting them in the middle of tearing at the napkin between her fingers. Then she stared right at Maya without blinking and said in a lowly pitched, utterly serious voice: “Maya. Seriously. That doesn’t bother me. All I care about is that there is someone who can give me _very_ graphic, _very_ specific details of what it’s like to be touched by Field Hockey Captain Lexa Heidlin.” Clarke let go of her hands and reached for the margarita pitcher and poured more into Maya’s nearly-empty glass…whoa, how had she finished that one so fast? Octavia took the initiative to tip over a shot’s worth of tequila on top of the frozen pink slush.

“Now, spill.” Clarke ordered her.

“Well…” Maya racked her brain for how to start. “We were roommates for a while over the winter break because the school wanted to conserve energy and…right…fast forward.” She noticed Raven gesturing at her to get to the nitty gritty. That and Clarke’s ‘eager puppy’ face. Even Octavia looked like she was about to hear a salacious piece of gossip…which…she probably was.

“We had peppermint schnapps one night and spiked our hot chocolate and got to talking. I mentioned thinking about a career writing romance novels even though I wasn’t brave enough to go after what I wanted with boys at the time.”

She remembered how casual Lexa had looked when she wasn’t putting on her ‘straight-As’ front, how attentive she was to Maya’s confession. “I mentioned I wanted something sensual, yet erotic; and it seemed most teenage boys wouldn’t be able to pull that off. And I was too shy and awkward at that age to demand it. So basically I was staring down years of disappointing sex. That’s when Lexa offered to help me work out precisely what I liked and how much I liked it…I think nowadays we call that ‘vanilla kink’.”

“Wait, wait, waitwaitwait,” Clarke interrupted, scrunching her nose up in confusion. “Lexa offered? This is blowing all my assumptions out the water.”

“The fuck, Clarke?” Raven squinted at her.

“Well, I just thought I’d have to do all the work when it came to the seduction. This is good, this means Lexa can show initiative.”

“Unless she’s just not that into you,” Octavia retorted waspishly. That got her a flying strawberry square in the chin courtesy of Clarke.

“Continue.”

The more she gulped at her margarita between sentences, the more her head swam and the words became more descriptive. “I may not be bisexual, but I could definitely get it up for Lexa, so to speak—“

“Amen,” Octavia toasted with her full shot glass of tequila while Raven gave her a dirty look.

“So we did a little roleplay to get into the zone…we pretended we were Victorian-era newlyweds on our wedding night and she was my husband come to exercise his matrimonial rights with my virginal but very willing, yet reserved bride. I know the actual reality probably sucked, but when it’s a fantasy thing, _oh boy_.” She was already beginning to flush with the memory.

“Details, Maya. _Details_ ,” Clarke begged her, looking pained.

“I’m getting to them. Anyways, we’d turned off the lights and lay there under the covers. Lexa rolled very gracefully on top of me and settled in between my thighs. She was naked, but I still had my nightie on. She really has a lovely, muscled back, you knw.” Clarke whimpered.

Maya could remember how the anticipation had ramped up, making the air feel stuffy and her body so hot. The things she’d fantasized about, with her hand down the front of her panties, usually featuring Finn, becoming reality. When Lexa had kissed her, it’d been more than nice, especially when she’d dotted soft kisses down the line of Maya’s throat. And then she’d taken charge, sliding her hands down Maya’s sides and yanking up the hem of her nightie until it was bunched around her breasts, bringing her naked lower half into contact with the bare expanse of Lexa’s own body. Maybe that was what made it easier for Maya to go all-in that night. She had barely done more than fool around with boys and the idea of penetration by a penis was a bit inhibiting to her at the time; feeling the slight protrusion of Lexa’s mound, with its wiry hairs, gave her more confidence. And then Lexa had started rocking her hips—

“Jesus Christ,” Raven said in a low, throaty voice. “I don’t even go for girl-on-girl, but this tribbing scene is hot.”

“But what abou—“ Octavia began.

“SH! Zip it!” Raven threatened her, giving Octavia the stink eye. Clarke? Clarke was drinking tequila straight from the bottle. Maya took that as her cue to continue.

“Lexa was the perfect amount of caring-yet-forceful, which I get the impression she likes to do in bed. At least when she’s in control.”

She had murmured things into Maya’s ears that weren’t particularly dirty, but within the context of the scene, it’d done the trick to make Maya breathe more shallowly and cant her hips faster under Lexa’s. She had waited until Maya was close to slide a hand underneath the nightie and cup a breast. She'd done nothing but palm it while Maya gripped Lexa’s shoulders harder. The wet slide of their vulvas together had sparked her orgasm and she’d gotten a little noisy then, moaning until the ripples had tapered off.

“Wow. Just. Wow.” Clarke looked pretty wrecked by then. “Why didn’t I proposition her then? Now I really need to have sex with her, it’s all I’m going to be able to think about for weeks.”

Maya felt a bit guilty then. “I’m sure if you’re your usual confident self, like you just told me to be, Lexa will be down for it.”

“God, I hope so, I don’t want to have to deal with Clarke being this pathetic for months.” Octavia announced. (“Fuck you, O,” Clarke muttered.) “But can we remember the reason why we’re here tonight? To get Maya to stop lusting after Finn and finally hop on his dick?”

“Oh, I probably will. I may get really nervous before the date, but I’m pretty sure I’ll steer the evening towards sex. I’m not very patient like that.” At that, Raven raised her hand for a high-five and Maya giggled as she raised her own palm.

“Just…are you guys sure it wouldn’t be too weird since we’re kind of friends and two of you have slept with him?”

Raven let out a loud raspberry at that. “One: we _are_ friends, stop second-guessing yourself. Two: neither Clarke or I are like that with Finn anymore. He’s my best friend and we’ll always love each other, just not in that way. So we tried the romantic thing when we were teens? Big deal. Clarke wanted to have a little fun during spring break in New Orleans and Finn was down for that—literally down? It was a fun moment and then they both moved on with their friendship intact.” She ticked her arguments off her fingers as she went.

Clarke nodded emphatically, which was just enough unlike her normal mannerisms that it told Maya she was fairly drunk at that point. “And that means we know Finn well enough to tell you that he could totally be the kind of lover you want. We’re like the Yelp reviewers for dating and sexual partners.”

That got a giggle from Octavia before Raven continued where Clarke had left off. “Exactly. It’s not like Finn isn’t a good, well-rounded human being with a clever mind and a great soul, he is. But friends would tell friends about whether a certain kind of vibrator was worth the money, this is practically the same thing.” That nearly sent Clarke and Octavia into hysterics before the latter quietened down.

“Plus, you’re pretty much doing the same thing for Clarke here, by giving her enough deets on how good Lexa is in bed that she’s gonna be walking around with a massive swollen clit for days.” Octavia drawled in between noisy slurps of her straw.

Raven slapped the table with all the gravitas of a judge decreeing a verdict. “So. Woman up. Get that pussy ate.”

 

 

After the women had left and Maya had cleaned up the damage they’d done, she got ready for bed, running through scenarios for her date with Finn in two-ish days. She was still feeling aroused from the memories she’s been recounting earlier that she reached into her dresser drawer for her trusty rabbit vibrator, aptly named Mr. Hardy. The first thing she did, though, after slipping under the covers, was to reach down between her legs with her fingers. To imagine taking Finn’s larger hand and placing it here, where her clit was like a white-hot ball of need.

She had _years_ of fantasy material to make up for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic in this series will feature Clarke pulling out all the tricks in her arsenal to get Lexa in bed. Does this sound like it'd be hilarious? Maybe because it totally will be.

Finn would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed Maya until recently.

Sure, he’d noticed her back when she started hanging out with Raven and her friends sometime. Finn had attended the Arcadia Preparatory Academy, a boys’ school that sometimes paired up with St Agnes’ for the occasional event. The first time he’d seen Maya, she’d been much quieter, shyer than she was now. When she’d ducked her chin down, it had usually stayed down longer than it did nowadays. To be honest, at the time, Finn had been more absorbed by his evolving relationship with his best friend, so he hadn’t interacted with her much. And then he hadn’t seen her while they all were in college, except the occasional post on someone’s Facebook wall.

He remembers, very clearly, the first time he had seen Maya again after all those years. How it had been raining hard for days, so hard there were veritable rivers on the side of the streets, and the October air had the first hint of a cold bite to it. Maya had come rushing into the bar where they’d all agreed to meet, hair half-wet and frizzy, and breathless with apologies. He’d had this peculiar sense of _resonance_ , of immediate embarrassment…no…that wasn’t the right word. He’d been so suddenly aware of her that he’d felt immediately exposed, which was a sensation he could honestly say he had never felt before.

That’s where it had really started: with excitement and fascination. A sudden desire to keep looking at Maya so he could catalogue all the little things about her that were now relevant. After that night, she’d popped up there and here when Raven and the others had a party, a dinner. Then, Finn had begun seeing her around town on his own. On her knees shuffling through the bottom shelf of the romance novel section at an used bookstore. At the local soup kitchen, resolutely standing up to a politician who had tried to twist the event around to make himself look good—Finn had been ready to get in the guy’s face and tell him to leave, but then Maya had swooped in and done it herself. And then she’d started showing up at his place—his restaurant—practically having a love affair with his food while she tapped away at the keys on her laptop.

At her romance novels.

It had been early February when Finn had been lazing about in Raven’s apartment while she tinkered with the plans for some top-secret project she’d been doing for the DoD. He’d seen a book open on her e-reader and had started scrolling through it, breaking into a wide grin when he’d realized it was a fairly graphic romance novel. Since when did Raven read romance novels? Finn had read a few of his mom’s when he was younger and had found them stacked up just inside his parents’ bedroom. But Raven? He’d started teasing her about it because she’d been the one to call them drivel back then.

Her excuse: “Well, actually, that’s one of Maya’s. She writes them and I was curious. They’re not half bad,” Raven had demurred the way she usually did when she was forced to admit she’d been wrong and was trying to save face.

That piece of information had knocked him sideways and later that night, Finn had bought and downloaded several of her books and started reading. Should you treat someone’s books as insight into what they liked, what their individual desires were? Finn wasn’t sure…but he’d certainly jacked off several times while picturing him and Maya as the main characters from her novels.

So yes, he’s been interested in Maya for a while now. He hadn’t just made a move like he normally would because well, that’s how it’d happened with Raven, sort of. He’d known her since they had been seven and eight years old, and around the time they’d turned sixteen, there had been this sudden curiosity, a sort of ‘I’m a boy and you’re a girl’ realization that led to them crossing that boundary. But being best friends that loved each other didn’t necessarily mean they translated well into a romantic relationship, so they’d decided one day to stop making out, stop having sex, and just go  back to doing what they had been doing before.

A part of Finn had been afraid that it could turn out the same way with Maya. And he really didn’t want to hurt her like that. Yet he couldn’t just deny himself the opportunity to take a chance out of fear it wouldn’t work out. Can’t live your life that way, had been his philosophy for a long time.

The rain had stopped and the evening breeze was crisp and smoky as he left his apartment. He’d contemplated just taking the bus from his apartment down to where the gelato place was, but then he’d decided to ride his motorcycle because…okay maybe he really wanted to impress Maya. God, he was such a dork. Finn could practically hear Raven’s disgusted groan next to his ear. Taystee Gelato was one of the least pretentious places Finn had ever been in, which was why he liked coming here. He parked his bike and set his helmet down next to the second he’d brought if Maya wanted to ride behind him afterwards. The sun had just set and the fading colors of the clouds were deep and violent, meaning it was just dark enough for him to see that Maya hadn’t yet arrived.

Finn was just about to stick his hands in his pockets and lean against the brick wall when a smooth feminine voice piped up behind him. “Hey, Finn.” He twisted around. There she was, smiling a bit nervously as she toyed with the ends of her jacket.

“Maya. You found the place.” _Wow. So smooth_.

She arched an eyebrow. “Google Maps is real helpful in that regard.” _Duh_.

“Right. Uh, after you.” He yanked the door open and waved Maya through. At least she looked amused at his expense. He’d take that. They got in line and made their orders: dulce de leche for him and dark chocolate for her. They paid separately and found a seat in the corner near a window. But instead of watching the people walking by outside, Finn was watching Maya as she tried her gelato.

“Wow! Mmm,” Maya hummed as she licked her tiny spoon after the first bite. “You weren’t kidding. This is _amazing_.” Finn couldn’t respond at first because he was too busy swallowing hard. This had to be a kink, right? He loves to cook, his life revolves around food, and Maya was really into food. He was practically attributing pornographic value to her focus on what she was eating.

“Good. Another convert,” he joked. “But seriously, this place deserves all the referrals I can give it.”

“I feel like there’s a lot of new restaurants in town that opened up while I was away. I really need to get out of my comfort zone and give more of them a try.” She regarded him curiously. “Do you ever regret not leaving town for college?”

Finn shook his head. “Nah. No point when I could get a perfectly decent education here. There’s all kinds of free online classes to round me out, too.” He’d gone to college, majored in polisci, and then he’d gone into culinary school. Some might see college as a waste if he’d just shifted course like that, but Finn had really enjoyed those four years and he had always figured anything could be useful to him as a well-rounded human being, blah blah.

“And it looks like you’ve done well for yourself," Maya praised, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. "You probably have a good deal of authority to recommend places in this town, though. I bet you have a following on Twitter.” She grinned up at him before taking another bite of her gelato.

“Sort of. I’ve been told I’m weird on Twitter.”

“I can see th—I mean, you shouldn’t be derailed by a few overly critical people.” The flush on her cheeks deepened and Finn resisted the urge to tease her. So, Maya kept tabs on his Twitter account? That was interesting. She brightened, clearly wanting to change the subject.

“Speaking of social media, I saw that you support Bernie Sanders on Facebook.”

He paused mid-scoop. “Politics on the first date, really?”

Before he could worry he’d come across as too critical rather than teasing, Maya simply giggled. “Why not? I like breaking the rules. Would you rather we talk about your menagerie of rescued animals?”

At his inquisitive look, she explained. “Raven complains sometimes.”

Finn chuckled in return, and some of the awkward tension between them dissipated. The next hour flew by as they talked about what seemed to be everything under the sun. Aware that they were taking up a table on a busy night, they decided to gather up their things and head out. Maya ended up being the one to broach the topic.

“If you wanted to continue talking, I wouldn’t mind heading back to your place…” She probed hopefully.  Finn definitely wasn’t going to say no to that.

“Sounds good. I even cleaned up today.”

“Should I feel honored?”

“Ah…probably not,” he admitted sheepishly. “I actually keep it clean most of the time.”

“Good answer.” Maya shot back with a saucy wink. God, he was so screwed.

They reached his bike. “You don’t mind riding on the back, do you?” He waved in its general direction. He needn’t have asked, based on the rapacious light in her eyes as she stared at the motorcycle.

As he steered the motorcycle on the roads, Maya splayed her right hand over his abdomen, making his muscles jerk and clench. The vibration of the bike between his thighs didn’t help matters any. Her touch was sure and steady, and just the slightest bit tantalizing. Finn gulped and concentrated on driving back to his place without getting into a wreck.

When they walked through his front door, they were welcomed by three curious cats, one of them three-legged, all giving Finn inquiring meows about the stranger in their home. ("This one is NIcki, the Maine Coon on the left is MInerva, and that one is Seagull. It's a Cosmonaut thing...Raven named her.") Finn quickly ushered them out of the living room so they could have some privacy. But not before Maya kneeled down and scratched at each one of their necks, cooing over them. Finn also had a dog, but the old man was at Monty's for the weekend.

Watching Maya stroll through his kitchen was something else, entirely. Her heeled boots tapped noisily on his wooden floors as she traced her fingertips over his countertop, humming as she eyed his hanging pots and pans. Then she caught sight of the bottles of wine in one corner. “Wow, at least you know how to appreciate red Zinfandel?” She shot back.

“Want some? I can get two glasses out.”

“Sure.”

Twenty minutes and half a glass of wine later, Finn found himself stretched out on the floor near the portable record player, watching intently as Maya thumbed through his small collection to find something she wanted to listen to. She was kneeling with her ankles crossed underneath her, making the material of her burgundy skirt stretch enticingly over her bottom.

“Ooh, Nina Simone. We’ll have to listen to this one.” She placed the record down and moved the needle over to where she wanted it. A song started up, a backdrop to them. She crawled back over to tuck her knees against his side as she studied the track listings on the back of the record sleeve. Finn took a chance and lowered one arm so he could curve it around her thigh and stroke her ankle through the thin hosiery she wore. Maya gave him a coy smile as she moved to rest her forearms on his torso, becoming more comfortable against his body. They both knew where they wanted this to go, it seemed, but he wasn’t inclined to rush it.

She set the sleeve aside and rose up onto her knees, bending low to press her lips to his.  They were soft and slightly sticky from the remnants of her lip balm; the scrape and pull of the kiss sent tingles down his spine. Finn reached up to comb his fingers through her hair and cup the back of her skull, bringing his other thumb up to brush against her cheek before holding onto the back of her arm.  Maya drifted over his body, gradually deepening their kiss until she was biting down gently on his lower lip. The way she was rubbing the palm of her hand over the bristles of his beard had him sighing and tapping on her shoulder to get her to back up a fraction.

“C’mon,” he murmured, pushing out from under her and sitting up with his back to the couch. Maya followed his progress on all fours, dark eyes hooded as she crawled onto his lap and straddled his hips. Finn nearly groaned at the pressure of her pelvis against his thickening erection. It felt so nice to curl his arms around Maya’s back, to hold her with that soft sweater of hers and feel her breasts pressing into his chest as they returned to exploring each other’s mouths. He'd missed this about having another human being close; being able to hold them and feel their living, breathing body against his own.

There’s an ebb and flow to the intensity of their kiss: sometimes gentle and teasing, sometimes flaring up into pressure and raw need. It really works for him…how long had it been since kissing was this good for him? Finn broke away again, this time to press open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and to close his lips over her earlobe. It’s when he rubs his bristles against the sensitive skin of her neck that Maya gasps and jerks against him. It makes Finn pretty breathless, too.

“Finn,” she moaned, tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck until he shivered.  She didn’t stop rocking against him.

He slipped a hand under the hem of her pink sweater, traveling slowly up the length of her spine until she was arching into him. When his fingers encountered the band of her bra, he realized from the stretch and thinness of the material that it had to be a sheer bra, and he did nearly utter something profane then. “Maya,” he said throatily, looking up at her flushed face and swollen lips.

“What if I laid you down on my coffee table and peeled those tights off?”

She paused then, frowning at him as she tried to make sense of something. Finn knew what she was asking. So he decided to come clean. “Yeah, like in _Body Heat_. I ah, that is…Raven had one of your books on her e-reader…” As soon as he felt her tense against him, Finn rushed to explain. “You’re an amazing writer, I couldn’t stop turning the page.”

That got a slow smile to appear on her face, and it felt like what had been developing between them that night had become more intimate. “You know,” Maya started, her tone mock serious. “Now that I know you’ve read my books, I just might have to give you a pop quiz on them.”

Finn wriggled his eyebrows, squeezing one butt cheek in response to her audacity. “Good thing I have great reading comprehension.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Maya was half in a daze as she climbed off of Finn and stood up. She liked the way he looked up at her, she decided, with awe and desire. She didn’t move to remove her tights, instead she just tugged her skirt up until it was around her waist. Finn was quick on the uptake, rising to his knees and curling his fingers into the elastic band around her hips. As the constricting material was rolled down her thighs and over her knees, Maya nearly shivered from the sharp sensation of arousal between her legs. She was already so wet; she could feel the cool stickiness of her panties.

His confession about already having read her books had thrown her for a loop, but it had done away with a hurdle she hadn’t realized was already there. No point in feeling ashamed; she might as well be bold and own up to everything she’d shown in those stories. Maya sat down on the coffee table, feeling the cold wood beneath her bottom as she raised one foot then the other to help him remove her tights. She took advantage of his back being turned to yank her sweater over her head and drop it to the side.

The surprise on his face, the way his eyes dropped to her chest…was immensely gratifying. She’d worn one of her sexiest bras, a sheer little black number, which matched the v-string panties she was currently wearing. Maya studied Finn then, the way his hair was starting to fall out of its ponytail thanks to her hands, the redness of his lips from her teeth, and the bulge pressing against the zipper of his jeans. _That_ was even more gratifying. She could remember how nice it’d felt to grind against him there.

What was even more erotic was the way they seemed to just sexually _click_.

She lowered herself onto her elbows and spread her legs wide enough to welcome him in between. Finn had the slightest hint of a smirk as he moved closer, running the callused pads of his thumbs over the sensitive skin of her knees. She remembered, of course, the way the scene went in her book. So did Finn.

Maybe the intensity of the moment was too much, but Maya let her head fall back onto the table along with her back when she felt the heat of his breath on her panties. He didn’t make a move to remove them right away but teased her with the anticipation. First, he pressed a kiss against the front panel, which covered her mound, and left her trembling. He teased her this way for a while; his tongue tracing the seam between her vulva through the cloth, making her jerk against the sensation. Wet against wet, soaking the sheer material. Maya might trim her pubic hairs down, but she wasn’t too bothered about grooming her bikini line, feeling naughty enough about having her dark, coarse hairs showing past the coverage of her panties.

Finn closed his lips over the hood of her clitoris, causing the pinpoint of her pleasure to throb against the pressure trapping it. She let out a low, shuddering moan and reached down to grab at his forearms, at the soft hairs there and the long sleeves that were bunched up at his elbows.

“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay.” And then her panties were being lowered over her knees and off her ankles. Leaving her wide open to him.

“ _Oh god_ ,” she couldn’t stop herself from saying. Years of indoctrination would have made her feel guilty but this moment felt sacred enough. Holy, even.

He parted her lips and licked all the way up to her increasingly desperate clit. Maya canted her hips, hesitating before she reached her hands down to his head to push his face harder against her cunt. Word choice was important, it was crucial to reserve that harsh, explicit word for when it was truly necessary. Like now.

She couldn’t help the noises escaping her as she rode Finn’s mouth, feeling the roughness of bristles on her outer labia, hearing the wet sounds of his tongue on her inner lips. The pleasure started to burn brighter and deeper, until she was clenching her lower muscles in an effort to push herself up to the cliff’s edge. Rock one, rock two, rock th-th-three…

Maya released a loud, long exhale as her body spasmed from the effort of holding herself over the flame. Finn didn’t let up, feathering his tongue across her clit before closing his lips over it and suckling softly, finishing with a low hum. Against the vibrations, Maya finally spent herself and let her bottom fall wholly onto the wooden table underneath her. Those broad palms she had fantasized about so many times slid up her ribcage and over her breasts, more comfort than to arouse.

She wasn’t done yet, and he definitely wasn’t either.

Her skin was hot as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position, enjoying the sensory pleasure of running her hands over Finn’s shoulders and the warm skin of his neck. He looked entirely too pleased with himself, which, he ought to be. “How did I do?”

“Aced it,” she murmured before bending over to kiss him. He tasted different now, like him now that she’d marked him. “Pop quiz time?”

He chuckled against her mouth. “In love as in war?”

Shit. How’d he guess? One of her deepest fantasies, the very thing she’d tried out only with Lexa, the story she’d shared with Clarke, Raven and Octavia only days before…Maya had been careful to only inject that scene into one book, lest she be too heavy-handed. Or reveal too much. But he’d figured it out. Of course he had.

“Where’s your bed?”

 

She stopped him from turning on the bedside lamp. It was their first time together, after all, and she knew from experience she would be bolder under the cover of darkness than revealed in the dim glare of a single light bulb. And she very much wanted to stand out in his memory. They weren't going to go all out like her fantasy scene, that was better reserved for when they were more familiar with each other. But for now they could play at it.

Maya reached behind her back to unsnap her bra, letting it fall down on the floor somewhere near the bed before stepping up against Finn’s torso, fingers nimbly unbuttoning his jeans. Finn yanked his sweater and tank off in between kisses, then helped her shove his briefs down and off his legs. Finally, they faced each other naked. Maya slowed down enough to allow them to kiss sweetly, but wasted no time in running her hands over the soft hair on his chest before dipping down below to grip his cock.

Finn moaned loudly and shuddered, at her mercy. She loved the power. “Come on,” she encouraged him, walking them backwards towards the bed. She’d brought two condom packets, just to be prepared, but Finn had reassured her he had some in his bedside drawer. Maya shivered happily as she crawled backwards onto the bed and slipped under the covers. She didn’t even know that they looked like, but they felt nice on her bare skin. Finn got in next to her on the bed and waited for her to lie down fully and tug him up over her body. She liked the way it felt to be constricted under the blanket.

She let out a strangled breath at the feel of his cock weighing down against the soft skin of her lower abdomen. They just laid there like that for a while, subtly grinding against each other while their hands roamed and their lips touched. Maya surrendered her neck to the movement of his mouth as she slid her hands down over his butt cheeks and squeezed lightly. Gradually their limbs moved until she was raising her knees up around Finn’s torso, and he was sliding his naked cock along the slickness of her vulva.

With such building pleasure, time began to unravel. Though maybe that was partially the glass of wine she’d just had. There was the crinkle of a wrapper, the warmth of arousal suspended in place while Finn reached down to roll the condom on, checking to make sure it was on properly before he returned to her. And she returned her hands to her new favorite part of him (which Finn didn’t mind, based on the small huff of laughter she felt against her mouth) to pull him against her, into her.

In the darkness, she could only make out the outline of his torso as it eclipsed her vision. Finn bottomed out inside her and Maya couldn’t help clenching down around him, prompting him to mutter some litany even as he adjusted himself until he was further up atop her. “Oh, wow,” Maya gasped as their pubic bones were finally able to grind together. Sharp sparks of pleasure lit up with every rhythmic rock of their hips in unison; it felt so good, and so thrillingly naughty for it to be this good. Maya dug her fingernails into the bunching muscles of Finn’s back, making his hips stutter and him gasp against her forehead.

“How far do you want to take this, like in the book?” He managed to get out.

Maya, however, couldn’t seem to gather enough oxygen to breathe let alone talk, so she just lowered her legs and bent them against the mattress. She found Finn’s hands with her own, interlocking their fingers and encouraging him to pin them down just above her head. It wasn’t about the dominance for her, though. When she was weighed down like this, the amount of effort it took to push against that weight to get the angles she needed meant clenching her core muscles and, in turn, her pelvic floor muscles. “Harder, please,” she gasped.

Finn began to rock against her more heavily and at an increasingly rapid rate. Maya couldn’t hold back the moans escaping her throat and she focused on rotating her hips in counterpoint to his rhythm. Everything coiled tighter, tighter, tighter until one particularly well-aimed thrust sent her back arching against the bed as the ripples of her orgasm washed through her. She had to be squeezing his hands tight enough to hurt, but Finn just kept encouraging her in a low voice next to her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there. That, compounded with the erotic brush of her nipples over his chest hair sent her into shudders, her legs and stomach twitching as the last spasms of her orgasm tapered off.

He released her hands and Maya reached up to rub her palms against his beard. The rush of feel-good hormones made her nerve endings sing. “What do you need, Finn? Show me.”

He pulled out of her and rolled them over, bedcovers flying to the side, until Maya was straddling his hips. A click was immediately followed by the bedside lamp turning on. They both blinked as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. Maya reached up to comb her damp hair off the back of her neck. The air was doing wonders to cool her skin down. Finn groaned as he watched her. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

That gave Maya the extra boost of confidence she needed to reach down and guide him back into her, breathing slowly until she was fully seated. Finn’s hair had fallen completely out of its ponytail, falling messily around his shoulders. She bit her lip as she leaned forward and rested her weight on her hands against his pectorals. Finn’s eyes were hooded, but warm as they flickered from her face to her breasts as they dangled enticingly in front of his face, then to where their bodies were now connected. Maybe it was the post-orgasmic hormones, but Maya was so happy she thought her grin could split her face. Unable to think of anything smooth to say, she settled for “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Then she began to rock her hips back and forth, taking note of the way his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. Finn slid his fingertips softly up her back and over her shoulders, leaving tingles in their wake before he cupped her breasts.  Maya hummed and began to ride him faster. A tweak of her nipple had her bearing down around him in retaliation. She couldn’t help giggling at Finn’s sharp inhalation and shifting Adam’s apple.

It injected some welcome levity into the moment and Maya stopped worrying about blowing his mind and instead allowed herself to lower herself completely until their torsos were pressed together. She wound her fingers through Finn’s hair and wriggled happily when he curled his arms around her and held her close. They moved together like this, Maya watching as Finn finally began to let go, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows as his thrusts upwards became quicker and shallower. A few nips along his jaw and she felt him tense, hold, and then roll his hips in a defragmented manner, gasping the whole time as his own orgasm stole over him.

Their bodies were sticky as they stilled, touching each other lightly. Maya eventually moved off him so he could dispose of the condom while she made a quick trip to the bathroom. She had just finished peeing and was about to flush the toilet when she saw eyes glowing at her in a dark corner. She screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin. The soft meow was followed by Finn calling out.

“ _Maya? You okay_?”

She breathed in deeply to calm her pounding heart. “Yeah, your cat just decided to surprise me in the bathroom.”

She could hear Finn laughing from the bedroom. Huffing, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands before heading back to the bed, not in a rush to cover up her nakedness. After all, if his damn cat had seen it all, why not? And Finn hadn’t even put a stitch on either. She let her eyes rove over his lightly muscled form. Maya had never been in the habit of sleeping in the nude, but she was willing to try it. Incentive, and all that.

Finn’s face softened as she padded over to the bed. “Should I assume you’re going to stay the night?”

“Well, you’ve certainly got the ass for iii—“ she winced and shook her head. “Ugh, ignore me. I’m not witty at midnight. Ask me in the morning.”

“Alright then.”

Lights out again, they crawled into the bed and by some unspoken agreement, laid on their sides facing each other. Maya spared a brief thought to her phone, which she suspected had a ton of texts from Clarke, Raven, and Octavia all asking her how the sex was. She’d answer them in the morning. Smiling sleepily at Finn, she murmured: “Is it too early to ask you out on a second date?”

The idea didn’t seem to disgust him at all. “Nah. What’d you have in mind?”

“How about later this morning…breakfast?”

“Would I be making this breakfast?” He asked.

“Is that too presumptuous? You cook all the time and here I am—“

“It’s alright. I have to cook for myself in order to eat, too. I really wouldn’t mind cooking just for you. At all.” His voice took on a husky quality. Maya shivered and scooted closer to the heat of his body under the covers.

“Mmm,” she hummed as her exhaustion began to pull her eyes closed. “I could eat pancakes off your abs.” Then, realizing what she’d just said, she moaned and scrunched her face up. “Oh god.”

His chuckle was a puff of breath against her forehead. Then he dropped a quick kiss onto the tip of her nose. “Sleep. I’ll feed you in the morning.”


End file.
